


Happy Birthday, My Dear Watson

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Dinner, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Sherlock, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Sherlock hopes and tries to give John an amazing birthday this year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

   


John walked into the flat, feeling exhausted but not tired, shutting the door behind him. Today has been an off day for John but he always feels this way on this day every, single year. As he put his coat on the rack, he heard footsteps coming from inside of the kitchen towards the archway that lead from the kitchen to the living room.  


“Welcome home.” A voice said and then suddenly someone appeared. It was Sherlock. John turned around, feeling a bit better. Sherlock and John have only been married for less than a year. Sherlock has also become a bit more domesticated since they within the last year and a half as well. He may not be very skilled at most of the usual household chores but he tries to do his best. Sherlock motioned John to come over to him. John walked over to him and then stood in front of him.

“Close your eyes.” Sherlock told him. John looked at Sherlock.

“Sherlock, do I really have to do that?” John asked. John was not annoyed that Sherlock was asking him to do this but it was more of the fact that he was curious what is going on.

“Yes, yes you do. So, please, close your eyes, John.” Sherlock replied. Sherlock knew that this day was not always the best for John but he was going to try and make at least a bit more better for him. John sighed.

“Alright then.” John said then closed his eyes. Sherlock held John's hands in his and carefully walked him into the kitchen. When they stopped, Sherlock quickly kissed John's forehead.

“Now, do not open your eyes until I tell you.” Sherlock told him then began to quietly walk away from him. John stood there, wondering really what the bloody hell was going on. Several seconds later, Sherlock was ready.

“Open your eyes, honey.” Sherlock said. When John fully opened, he let out a surprise gasp. Sherlock was smiling. The table was made out for a dinner for two. John has been wanting Chinese for a while so Sherlock went downtown and order some for John's surprise.

“I am sorry that dinner isn't homemade or anything but I did not want to take the chance and end up burning the entire building down.” Sherlock said. John looked over at Sherlock.

“No, this is actually amazing....wait...this was _your_ idea?” John asked.

“Guilty as charged.” Sherlock said. John chuckled, sweetly.

“It looks wonderful.” John said to him. Sherlock nodded then walked over to John to the table and pulled out a chair for him. John thanked him and sat down in it. Sherlock walked over to the other side and sat down in his chair. As they were about to get their plates ready, Sherlock realized that he forgot something.

“Hold on a minute, please. I forgot something.” Sherlock said then got up from his chair quickly and walked over to the counter where he pulled something out of a bag and brought it over to the table. Sherlock placed the object in the middle of the table and John giggled. It was a candle and it was not just any candle, the candle was in the shape of a skull.

“I could not find a candle that was good enough though I think a skull one might be a bit strange for this.” Sherlock said.

“It's not strange at all. In fact, I really like this candle.” John told him, smiling. Sherlock smiled as he them lit the candle.

“By the way, I should mention that when it drips, the melting wax is blood red.” Sherlock told him.

“I heard about those kinds of candles, actually. I have actually been trying to find one for you.” John said.

“Awe, you're so sweet. I'll tell you where I go it later but right now, lets eat.” Sherlock said back. After he finished lighting the candle, Sherlock sat back down in the chair and the two of them began to eating. Sherlock could not stop looking over at his husband with a smile on his face. The way John always ate noodles or pasta made him chuckle with delight. John looked up at him and Sherlock let a small giggle because John had a lo mein noodle sticking out from his mouth.

“What?” John asked then got the rest of the noodle into his mouth

“Oh, nothing. It's just when you eating noodles or pasta, it's so adorable to me.” Sherlock explained. John blushed and then slowly chewed and swallowed so he did not end up choking. Sherlock blew a kiss and the blush on John's face became even more visible then Sherlock went back to eating his food. They finished up eating dinner and Sherlock got up from the table and began cleaning it up. John tried to help but Sherlock told him that it was not necessary and he got it.

“Why don't you go in the living room and sit on the couch. I'll be out in a few minutes.” Sherlock said to his husband then kissed the top of his head. John nodded and got up from the table. He walked into the living room then sat down on the couch as Sherlock finished cleaning up. A few minutes later, John turned his head and a huge smile appeared across his face. Sherlock walked out of the kitchen carefully and into the living room, holding a cake with about 5 candles that where already lit. It was not such a big cake so he was not able to put any huge candles or more candles on it. He set it down in front of John on the coffee table.

“But I did make _this._ though.” Sherlock him with then smiled.

“Awe, Sherlock!” John happily said.

“I was not sure what flavor to make so I made vanilla cake with chocolate frosting.” Sherlock told him.

“Perfect combo and it looks so good.” John said. Sherlock stood besides John as he made a wish then blew out the candles. Sherlock went back into the kitchen to go get two plates, silverware and knife to cut the cake with. Sherlock then placed everything on the coffee table and sat down next to John and cut a couple of slices off of the cake. He handed one plate to John and took the other on and they began to eat it.

“This is a really a delicious cake. You did an amazing job.” John said as he swallowed a bite.

“Thank you, Darling.” Sherlock said back to him.

A little bit later, Sherlock and John were laying on the couch cuddling. Sherlock had John in his arms. Suddenly, Sherlock realized he did forget something.

“Shit.” Sherlock muttered to himself. John looked up at Sherlock.

“What's wrong?” John asked him. Sherlock sighed.

“I forgot to get you a present. I feel stupid and like a horrible husband right now. I am so sorry, sweetheart.” Sherlock replied. Sherlock suddenly felt a hand on his cheek. It's was John;s hand and John was looking at Sherlock directly in the face, smiling.

“You know what, hon, you did not or do not have to get me one. What did today was just as amazing and really even more amazing than getting me a present. Just to know that you love me and did this for my birthday is the best gift you are any one can give me. Thank you so much.” John said to him. Sherlock smiled and held his husband a bit more tighter.

“You're welcome, John. I love you.” Sherlock said.

“I love you, too.” John said. John moved careful closer to Sherlock and kissed him. Sherlock could taste some of the chocolate frosting on John's lips. His body suddenly felt like it was loosing control and began to make out with John. To Sherlock's surprise, John began to make out with him as well. For the next few minutes, Sherlock John kept making out on the couch for they stopped, looking at each other, panting. John then laid his head on Sherlock's chest and wrapped his arms around and under Sherlock, hugging him. John was definitely was happier than he felt about a couple of hours ago. Sherlock smiled as he saw John smiling, feeling happy. Sherlock kissed the top of his husband's head and whispered to him.

  


“ _Happy Birthday, My Dear Watson.”_

  


  


_**The End** _

   



End file.
